Secret Love
by N.jeager
Summary: ¿Por qué no puedes tomarme la mano en la calle? ¿Por qué no puedo besarte en la pista? Riren.


**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen la trama de ésta historia está hecha a base de ocio y sin fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencias: Yaoi, chicoxchico | Uso del Ooc | Universo Alterno (AU) | Riren | Rivetra.**

* * *

 _Dedicado a toda esas personas bellas que dejaron un bello review en ¿Cómo se enamora a un Jeager?_

 _ **Secret Love**_.

.

 _~¿Por qué no puedes tomarme la mano en la calle?~_

.

Sus manos estaban entrelazadas, Levi jugaba con sus cabellos color chocolate mientras Eren reía quedito. Era agradable la sensación de sus pieles juntas, el menor pensó que sería genial si pudieran quedarse así toda la vida.

Sus ojos dorados chocaron con los de Levi que sonreía sin darse cuenta.—Estás sonriendo-Susurró muy cerca de sus labios. Levi cortó el espacio reduciendolo a nada, sus bocas se encontraron y sus lenguas danzaron lentamente saboreando al otro.

—Me haces feliz...

—Me gusta hacerte feliz-Contestó con su sonrisa inocente. La alarma en el celular del más grande sonó indicándole que su momento juntos había terminado. La sonrisa de Eren se desvaneció. Levi quiso que lo golpeara, que gritara, que dijera algo, pero Eren solo se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar sus ropas.

Amaba tanto a Levi...Tanto que dolía.

Sentía sus profundos y oscuros ojos azules perforandole el alma. Buscaba que se quedara un momento más y Eren sería dichoso de brindarselo si Levi no tuviera un compromiso más grande—Vístete Levi, se nos hará tarde.

El mayor se levantó a regañadientes pensando que de nuevo la había cagado. Era su aniversario por decirlo de alguna forma y él no la pasaría con Eren, sino que ese día tan importante lo pasaría en su fiesta de compromiso.

Cada uno se puso su traje. Eran amigos desde hace años, el soporte uno del otro. No había Eren sin Levi y no había Levi sin Eren. Todos habían creído alguna vez que Levi Ackerman esa noche se estaría comprometiendo con Eren Jeager y no con Petra Ral.

—Podemos volver después de la fiesta-dijo Levi en su oído. Eren sonrió cuando el pelinegro dejó una marca en su nuca y se volteo a abrazarlo.

—Te amo Levi...

—Y yo a ti, mocoso.

 _._

 _~¿Por qué no puedo besarte en la pista?~_

 _._

Eren los veía desde una mesa alejada de la pista de baile, para ser solo una fiesta de compromiso Petra había hecho una pre-boda. Los padres de los novios los miraban con una orgullosa sonrisa, Levi sonreía levemente mientras abrazaba la cintura de Petra que reía apenada por los cumplidos.

Sus amigos lo miraban especialmente con lastima, sabían de sobra los sentimientos de Eren para Levi. Jamás iban a enterarse de que esos sentimientos eran correspondidos o eso se suponía.

Los ojos dorados de Eren no dejaban de seguir a la pareja protagonista, era increíble como podía fingir tranquilidad mientras todo la escena le perforada el corazón. Sobre todo ese momento en el que Levi sujetaba a Petra con delicadeza mientras bailaban una canción lenta de amor.

—¿Todo bien bastardo?

Eren trató de sonreír enternecido. Nadie tenía porque enterarse que realmente estaba sufriendo. Asintió desviando la mirada de la dolorosa escena de los novios y miró a Jean como si nada pasara.

—Perfectamente Jean.

El de cabello bicolor se sentó a su lado sin decir más. Eren volvió a encontrar a Levi ahora juntando sus labios con los de Petra. El corazón de Eren dejó de latir por un segundo. ¿Qué estaría pensando Levi en esos momentos? ¿Sentiría lo mismo que cuando lo besaba? ¿Cómo podía fingir tan bien? ¿Por qué no podía ser él quien estuviera siendo sostenido por sus manos? Quien recibiera sus besos y tomara su mano frente a todos...

Sus ojos dorados se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Apretó los puños con fuerza rehusandose a soltar una lágrima. Así cualquiera se daría cuenta. Petra miró en su dirección y sonrió triunfante casi restregando el anillo de plata con una joya esmeralda incrustada.

El corazón de Eren se encogió, el pecho le dolía, el nudo en su garganta no quería desaparecer y de sus ojos habían terminado brotando unas cuantas lágrimas amargas.

Quería ser él. Quería dejar de esconderse.

Quería escuchar decir a Levi enfrente de todos que lo amaba a él, que lo escogía a él y mil veces a él. Jean puso la mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo y ambos salieron de ese lugar que tanto daño le causaba al castaño. Tan pronto estuvieron a fuera el más bajo se echó a llorar.

Levi lo esperó en su departamento toda la noche.

Eren no volvió más.

 _._

 _~Porque soy tuyo...~_

 _._

* * *

Lloré escribiendo esto ;-; Estoy desarrollando una pequeña obsesión con Secret Love Song de Little Mix y pues después de leer la letra traducida llegó esto a mi mente~ me llegó al cora.

Espero que les guste o que al menos les haga llorar c:

Byebee, NJ.


End file.
